Dino Crisis Issue 3
Dino Crisis #3 is the third volume of a six-part manhua series officially-licensed by Capcom. The story title in this issue is "Time-Warped" ( ). Plot The Tyrannosaurus ''squeezes through the shutter door, terrorizing the men below. The guerrilla leader fires a grenade launcher at the creature, producing a gas cloud. The guerrillas flee through one door, while Captain Gail takes another. The stolen helicopter drops Rick off at the facility so he can get to the control room. Gail finds him and demands Rick hand over the Third Energy data. Rick throws it in the air as a distraction, and kicks a chair his way. As Gail falls over, Rick runs to an elevator; Gail manages to jump into it as the doors close. Taking out a blade, he tries to stab his comrade. Rick grabs his arm with one hand, and punches him with the other. Gail forces Rick to the ground, and tries to force the knife through his eye. The ''Tyrannosaurus ''sees what is going on, since the control room overlooked the large room it broke into. When the elevator reaches the ground, the ''Tyrannosaurus ''tries to climb in. Regina is now in control of the helicopter, with Kirk as her 'co-pilot' as they circle over the facility. They are attacked by a pack of ''Pteranodon. They are cut up by the helicopter's blades, leading to the survivors and injured breaking off their attack. The helicopter has suffered damage, however, and it falls. Regina and Dr. Kirk bail out; she fires out her hookshot so swing the two to the buildings. A Pteranodon grabs her mid-air and tries to force her into a turbine. Regina shoots the dinosaur as it flies over the roof; she lands safely while it kills itself. Kirk runs to Regina as she descends. The two reach the main generator for Third Energy, soon followed by the guerrillas. Regina hides while Dr. Kirk faces the leader, who attempts to kill him. Regina grabs the bewildered rebel and makes him a hostage while Dr. Kirk controls the generator. The leader manages to take control of the situation and forces Regina to the floor and shoots Dr. Kirk. Though severely injured, Dr. Kirk continues to use the generator's controls, turning the entire surrounding area into a habitat with at least two sauropods and a ceratopsid. Characters * Guerrilla leader * Captain Gail * Rick * Regina * Dr. Kirk Crew Gallery Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 2.jpg|Page 2 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 3.jpg|Page 3 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 4.jpg|Page 4 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 5.jpg|Page 5 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 6.jpg|Page 6 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 7.jpg|Page 7 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 8.jpg|Page 8 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 9.jpg|Page 9 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 10.jpg|Page 10 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 11.jpg|Page 11 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 12.jpg|Page 12 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 13.jpg|Page 13 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 14.jpg|Page 14 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 15.jpg|Page 15 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 16.jpg|Page 16 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 17.jpg|Page 17 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 18.jpg|Page 18 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 19.jpg|Page 19 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 20.jpg|Page 20 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 21.jpg|Page 21 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 22.jpg|Page 22 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 23.jpg|Page 23 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 24.jpg|Page 24 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 25.jpg|Page 25 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 26.jpg|Page 26 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 27.jpg|Page 27 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 28.jpg|Page 28 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - page 29.jpg|Page 29 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - pages 30 and 31.jpg|Pages 30 and 31 Dino Crisis Issue 3 - pages 32 and 33.jpg|Pages 32 and 33 Sources ;excerpts Category:Dino Crisis manhua